Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an electric vehicle, and relates to, for example, a technique to correct a rotor phase (electrical angle) at the time of calculation in vector control in accordance with a command torque by using an angular speed of a rotor electrical angle and differential of the angular speed of the electrical angle, during power running control of a motor and during regenerative control of the motor.
Description of Related Art
As an electric vehicle, a vehicle including left and right wheels as drive wheels which are driven by respective independent traction motors is publicly known (Patent Document 1). Rotation of each motor is transmitted to the corresponding wheel via a reducer or reduction gear and a wheel bearing. As each motor, for example, an IPM motor (interior permanent magnet synchronous motor) is used.